Kinro
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinro/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinro/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinro/History Kinro is the elder brother of Ginro and the son of Tetsuken and Shirogane. Originally serving as the guard of Ishigami Village along with Ginro, he quickly joins Senku as a member of the Kingdom of Science. Appearance: Kinro is a muscular young man of slightly above-average height with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his right cheek and a lock of long hair that hangs between his eyes. He often has a scowl on his face partially caused by his nearsightedness. He wears a sleeveless karate gi-like uniform with a rope belt. On his back, he wears a buckler emblazoned with the village's star pattern. After the tournament to determine the chief of Ishigami Village, Kinro begins wearing a pair of glasses to correct his nearsightedness. Personality: Kinro is the stern half of the two guard brothers. He takes his job seriously and is not easily distracted. He believes in hard work and despises laziness or cheating of any form, even if for a noble cause (such as being the only one against entering more of their allies to fix the matches so the Kingdom of Science would win despite them needing to win in order to cure Ruri). He's dedicated to upholding the rules, refusing Senku's entry into the village, despite him saving Kohaku's life. In the village tournament, after using a glass lens made by Senku to fight against Magma, he consults with Jasper about the mask's legality, feeling as though he unfairly cheated. Though initially suspicious of Senku, he becomes a loyal member of the Kingdom of Science, vouching for Senku to the rest of the village. This also proves that, despite his adherence to rules, he is not prejudiced towards others and is capable of seeing the good in them. In addition, he proves that, despite being a "stick in the mud" most of the time, he is genuinely loyal to his friends and is dedicated to his duty as a guard, especially in protecting the other villagers. When Kohaku asked for his help in winning the grand bout to help her sister, he was perfectly willing to help. He also often helps Senku with his man-powered generator by utilizing his labour, though is happy when it becomes automated and he doesn't have to work himself to death on it anymore. When the village is attacked by Hyoga and his forces, he is willing to sacrifice himself by having Ginro cut the bridge that holds him and Hyoga's goons to ensure they cannot harm the village. Even when heavily injured, he immediately goes back to guard duty the next day as he feels that, as the guard, he shouldn't lay around and use his injury as an excuse to shirk his duties (though his injury was serious and definitely needed more than a day to heal). He is straight-laced to a fault and tends to act as Ginro's conscious to motivate him. Prideful to a fault, he refuses to disclose his "blurry eye disease" even though it puts him at a severe disadvantage in combat. After being frightened by Senku's soap bubbles, he claims that he was merely reacting cautiously to the unknown. He tends to react mostly stoically to most things and does his best to keep his calm at all times. Despite his serious temperament, Kinro often acts emotionally. Senku successfully bribes Kinro into letting him pass by gilding his spearhead; afterwards, Kinro shows a strong emotional attachment to the spear. He often gets annoyed and worn out by Senku's experiments at his expense. After Senku creates a generator that eases his work, Kinro is excited, despite his normal disdain for laziness. In addition, he is genuinely excited by the automobile Senku makes alongside the other guys. As a member of the Kingdom of Science, he learns to overcome some of his stubbornness. Abilities and Skills: Physical Abilities: Kinro is one of the physically strongest members of Ishigami Village, rivalled only by Magma and Kohaku. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Post-Petrification Character Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Ishigami Village Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Josh Grelle Voice Actor